Eye Of The Storm
by MusicalShards
Summary: Three seasons have passed since Frostpaw's death. The mysterious prophecy has still not been fulfilled, and tensions are running high between the Clans. Has the time come for it to reveal itself? Sequel to Raging Storm. If you haven't read it, don't click on this until you have ;)
1. Prologue

**Welcome back! Thank you to guest reviewer Wildfang |.| for inspiring the title for this book! The alliances will come shortly after this, they are in line with Chapter One, not the prologue **

**Please read, enjoy and review guys! Thanks for all your support with Raging Storm, it means so much ;P**

* * *

(Two moons after Silverpaw's return to ThunderClan)

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Shimmerstar's cheerful yowl echoed through the hollow. The Clan began to gather. Silverpaw stretched and heaved himself out of his nice comfy nest. _Where's Ivykit? _She must still be asleep. _I'll go wake her up. _Silverpaw decided. Just as he was about to head over to the nursery, Mallowleaf padded out with four kittens following after her. All four cats were freshly groomed, with sleek pelts and shining eyes. _Of course! _How could he have forgotten? Ivykit, Applekit, Mosskit and Rosekit were six moons old, and ready to become apprentices. Silverpaw padded up to the kits, now shuffling excitedly outside the nursery, and greeted each one with a friendly flick over the ear.

"Hello, kits." He purred.

"Apprentices!" Applekit corrected crossly with a flick of his tail.

"Whoa, steady on! You haven't even had your apprentice ceremony yet!"

"But we will in a moment!" Ivykit mewed, circling Silverpaw excitedly. Silverpaw was about to reply, but he was cut off by Shimmerstar.

"Today is a day where I can perform one of my favourite duties." She began. "Mosskit, Rosekit, Applekit and Ivykit have reached thei sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Come forward, you four." The long furred leader leaped lightly down the tumble of rocks by Highledge to meet the kits at the bottom. They stood up straight with dignity, but the flick of a tail or gleam of an eye betrayed how excited they were.

"Mosskit, come forward." The tiny tortoiseshell did so. "From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Mosspaw." The new apprentice stifled a squeak of excitement. "Duskpelt, step forwards." The dusky tom looked pleased and excited. "Pass on your wisdom, thoughtfulness and skill in battle to this young apprentice." The two cats touched noses. Shimmerstar went on to give Rosepaw to Spottedfeather and Applepaw to Shellwhisker. Finally it was Ivykit's turn. The one eyed kit hadn't let her limited sight lower her skills. Her hearing and sense of smell were stronger than any other cats.

"From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ivypaw." Ivypaw bounced in joy, then tried to settle down. A purr of amusement rippled through the crowd.

"Since the untimely death of Mistcloud, ThunderClan has been without a medicine cat apprentice. So, Rowanleaf has decided to take you on as his apprentice." Shimmerstar was interrupted by a wail of anger from Ivypaw as she stared at her leader in dismay.

"I want to be a warrior!" She yowled. "I want to fight and hunt and defend my territory. I want to have a mate and kits!" Shimmerstar tried to console the young cat.

"We think this role will best suit your skills-"

"My skills?" Ivypaw snarled. "You mean my eye! Just because I've only got one of them doesn't mean I can't be a warrior! What about White-eye? Brightheart? They didn't let one eye get in the way of being great warriors!" Rowanleaf swept through the clearing and put his tail firmly over Ivypaw's jaws. She spat it away furiously.

"I need an apprentice." He meowed calmly. "You are the only cat suitable for the role." Ivy let out a fuming hiss, but seemed to relent from arguing anymore.

"Fine." She muttered mutinously. She stalked into the medicine den, nose high. Silverpaw felt a slice of dismay. _I like Ivypaw so much, _he realised. _How could that ever happen now?_


	2. Alliances

**Alliances**

**Thunder Clan**

**Leader:** Shimmerstar (Thick furred black she cat speckled with white giving sparkly appearance, emerald green eyes)

**Deputy:** Maplecloud (reddish brown she cat, pale blue eyes)

**Medicine cat:** Rowanleaf (Brown tabby tom with emerald eyes)

**Warriors**

Spottedfeather (tortoiseshell she cat, blue eyes)

Gorsetail (dark brown tabby tom with large amber eyes)

Skycloud (pure white she cat, pale yellow gold eyes)

Shellwhisker (cloudy pale brown tom, amber eyes)

Ashfeather (sooty grey she cat with thick, feathered fur, green eyes)

Duskpelt (cloudy grey tom with dusky amber pink eyes like sunset)

Ravenfeather (thick furred black tom with white paws, green eyes)

App: Oakpaw

Icewing (silvery white she cat, green eyes)

Flametail (fiery orange striped tabby she cat with emerald green eyes)

Russetail (golden brown tom with a large, plumy tail

Nightshine, (black long furred she cat, amber eyes)

Mallowleaf (creamy white she cat, green eyes)

Blackfang (fearsome black tom with long, sharp teeth)

Willowheart (slim white and tortoiseshell she cat, deep blue eyes)

Poppyflower (brown and white tabby she cat, amber eyes)

Froststorm (thick set white tom with green eyes)

App: Yewpaw

Thistlefur (tufty furred tabby tom, amber eyes)

Emberstripe (yellow gold tabby tom, green eyes)

Sageleap (Fluffy grey tom, green eyes)

Thunderstrike (Brown mottled tom with a white streak down one flank)

Silverstripe (Silver striped tabby tom, huge golden eyes)

Mosscreek (Tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes)

Roseblossom (Fluffy cream she cat, green eyes)

Applefall (Black tom, apple green eyes)

**Apprentices**

Yewpaw (Brown stripy tom, green eyes)

Oakpaw (Reddish brown tabby tom, amber eyes)

**Queens**

Starspirit (black and white she cat, yellow eyes) Expecting Thistlefurs kits

Splashkit (pale grey she cat, blue eyes) Leafkit (White and brown she-cat, yellow eyes) Sootkit (dark grey tom, blue eyes)

**Elders**

Sparklepelt (faded ginger and white she cat, brown eyes)

Stormpelt (blue grey tom, yellow eyes)

Bronzeclaw (russet tom with unusual bronze coloured claws)

Skywhisker (silver tabby tom, vibrant blue eyes)

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Mottlestar (Pale sandy brown and white mottled tom, green eyes)

**Deputy:** Foldear (Ginger and white she-cat with folded over ears, amber eyes)

**Medicine cat:** Shortleg (white she-cat with very short legs, turquoise eyes)

App: Pinepaw (dark reddish brown tom, amber eyes)

**Warriors** (selection)

Goldstorm (Gold brown tabby tom, blue eyes)

Foxfur (Red tinged brown tabby, big greeny gold eyes)

Silverplume (Slim silvery grey she cat with a long furred, plumy tail, blue eyes)

Tawnypop (Big tawny brown tom, green eyes)

App: Sparklepaw

Tawnypip (Slim tawny brown she-cat, green eyes)

App: Glitterpaw

Dawnripple: Black she cat with paler rippled stripes, green eyes)

**Queens**

Snowflake (long furred white she-cat, blue eyes)

Greeneyes (Slim golden tabby she-cat, bright green eyes)

**Elders**

Crownose (White tom with a bright black nose)

Stripypelt (Black she-cat with white stripes like a badger)

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Glowstar (pale grey tom with white chest and paws, glowing amber eyes)

**Deputy:** Stormspots (Grey blue spotty tom, blue eyes)

**Medicine cat:** Redfire (Fiery dark ginger tom, deep amber eyes)

**Warriors** (selection)

Silvershard (White silver black tortoiseshell she-cat, goldy amber eyes)

App: Tansypaw

Smokethorn (Smoky dark grey tom, dark green eyes)

Riverstream (Striking silver blue tom, blue eyes)

Wildrose (Messy furred cream she-cat, one green eye one amber eye)

Flickerthorn (Speckled pale ginger tom with a torn ear, green eyes)

Sleekstream (Long furred shiny chocolate brown she-cat, green eyes)

App: Sedgepaw

**Queens**

Flamesplash (Fluffy white and ginger she-cat, green eyes)

Mistecho (Fluffy blue she-cat, purply amber eyes)

**Elders**

Dewdrop (pale blue long furred she-cat, green eyes)

Mousetail (Brown tom, long naked tail)

Gingerstripe (Dark and light ginger streaked tom, amber eyes)

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Jasminestar (Small pale-ish blue white she-cat, purply blue eyes)

Deputy: Darkmask (White tom with black flashed face, amber eyes)

Medicine cat: Lilywish (delicate pale brown she-cat, green eyes)

App Vinetail (Silver blue tom with long, thin tail, blue eyes)

Warriors (selection)

Sootspots (pale grey she cat with leopard black spots, blue eyes)

Ryeberry (sandy ginger tom, yellow eyes)

Nightsky (black she-cat, dark blue eyes)

Tigerstreak (Ginger tom with black stripes, yellow eyes)

Blackbee (Black tom with paler stripes, black rimmed amber eyes)

Robinflight (pale ginger tom with darker belly, green eyes)

Queens

Thornpool (white and brown she cat, massive green eyes)

Silverpatch (silvery grey she-cat with brown patches, pale blue eyes)

Snaketail (Black and ginger she-cat, very dark blue eyes)

Elders

Prickletooth (Sharp toothed brown tabby tom, amber eyes)

Hawksting (pale grey with white flecked tom, blue eyes)

Flowerbright (pretty pale brown she-cat, pale blue eyes)

Shiningleaf (Chocolate brown and white patchy she-cat, green eyes)

Dawnmist (Pale gold brown she-cat, green eyes)


	3. Chapter 1

**Me again! Did you like the alliances? it took me ages to think of most of them. Did you like the prologue? Please review and tell me what ya think! XP**

* * *

A lot can change in three seasons. New warriors were named, new litters were born, and cats grew from bumbling kittens to sure pawed warriors. It can't all be good, though. After a ferocious clash over the Greenleaf Twolegplace with ShadowClan, Bronzeclaw moved to the elders den, finding it too hard to keep up with the young warriors. Skywhisker moved there too, having a deep bite on his hind leg that never quite healed properly. Stormpelt joined them soon after, retiring after a long service to ThunderClan.

The death of Mistcloud that gave Ivypaw an unhappy apprenticeship was from terrible injuries when a small group of rats jumped on her at the abandoned Twoleg nest, whilst she was collecting herbs. The wounds were badly infected, and she was dead before long.

But new kits were born too. Smoketail had her third litter healthily, and Starspirit is full to bursting point with Thistlefur's kits. ThunderClan is strong. But a secret lies at the heart, one that could destroy the clan from its core…

"Hey, get off my tail!" A happy voice squeaked indignantly.

"Not if you're so mouse brained to put it where I was gonna sit!" A purr sounded deep from the throat of a second cat. Fur brushed the ground as the two cats tussled and tumbled together. The first cat, and she-cat, sat back on her haunches and looked at her companion fondly. "I love our time together." She blinked, blue eye wide and deep. "It keeps me sane from such boring duties." The second cat shook its head in mock despair.

"You'll be a great asset to the Clan once you've got your full name." The second cat nodded encouragingly. "It shouldn't be long now." The she-cat nodded, then her eyes clouded.

"It's not what I want to do, though." She murmured. Her companion flicked it's ear.

"I know. But this time with you is enough." The she-cat looked uncertain for a moment, then shook her head as if swatting away a fly.

"This time with you is all I need, Silverstripe." The medicine cat apprentice purred.

Silverstripe and Ivypaw padded into camp side by side, jaws both full of fragrant green herbs, the last of leaf fall. The first frosts were not long away.

"Ivypaw!" An impatient meow came from the medicine den, and Rowanleaf came trotting out. "Have you got the tasny?" He asked, then stopped dead as he saw the plants in Ivypaw's jaws.

"For StarClan's sake, Ivypaw!" He snapped. "That's borage! You've been my apprentice for moons and you _still _haven't learnt the difference between the herbs!" The one eyed apprentice dipped her head in embarrassment.

"I brought back lots of borage, though." She pointed out timidly. Rowanleaf's fury seemed to spill over.

"I wanted to leave those to grow for another moon!" The tansy never survives the first frost! You'll have to go back and get the tansy now." Ivypaw's eye widened in dismay. "But it's nearly sundown!" She protested. "I'm starving. I was going to share a mouse with Mosscreek!"

"Tough." Rowanleaf growled. "I need that tansy tonight. Take a warrior with you. And no," Rowanleaf glared at Ivypaw, then Silverstripe. "Not Silverstripe. He's done enough of your work for you." Ivypaw's eye flashed with anger.

"I don't mind going out again." Silverstripe volunteered. "It'll save some other cat the bother." Rowanleaf ignored the tabby tom.

"Pick another warrior." He growled before turning his back sharply and stalking back to his den.

"I'll still come with you." Silverstripe offered. Ivypaw shook her head.

"Leave it." She sighed. "It's not worth the risk." Silverstripe touched his nose to hers swiftly, in case anyone else saw.

"See you tomorrow, then." He whispered. Silverstripe went to the fresh kill pile and picked out a shrew, then sat down alone with one eye on Ivypaw. She was searching for a cat to go and pick the tansy with her, but no cat seemed to want to go out so late.

Silverstripe felt a pang of pity for her. She was still a slight outsider in the Clan, after she had ran away with Silverstripe. Her one eye, horrendous scars and reluctance as a medicine cat made her different. Silverstripe still didn't understand why she couldn't be a warrior. It was clear to every cat that she had no head for herbs, and she excelled in the basic warrior training she'd been given. _Some cats are so mouse brained. _ She had the sharp eyes and strong muscles of an amazing warrior. But being a medicine cat hadn't stopped his friendship with the young she-cat. Maybe even more than friendship. Cats said that it was against the medicine cat code to fall in love. But Silverstripe didn't see the problem. He liked Ivypaw, and she liked him. She wanted to be a warrior, so why not?


	4. Chapter 2

**This might seem like a random cat to POV from, and I decided to change that part to first person, but all will become clear! *Mysterious wiggle of eyebrows* Please read and review. Do you prefer first or third person? Did you like seeing everything from different perspectives? I quite like POVing from the second cats POV. Do you like it? Tell me in your review!**

* * *

**Rowanleaf's POV**

_That wretched apprentice! _I thought as I lay in my nest the following night. She was so mouse brained, she couldn't even remember the simplest herbs, let alone how to use them. _And to think she's been my apprentice for over two seasons! _I heaved a weary sigh as I wriggled deeper into my nest, hoping that StarClan would send me some reassurance in my dreams.

My sleep was haunted and disturbed that night. The world was falling around me as a dizzying wave of blackness, and I could hear muted voices behind my eyelids as if my ears were bunged up with feathers. I tried to claw my way out of the dream, but the smothering darkness stayed around me, and my muscles resisted movement.

"Roawnleaf?" A curious mew startled me from my stupor. I jerked my head up and saw Ashfeather's face looming over mine. I heaved myself out of my nest and sat up, giving my ears a quick grooming.

"What's the problem, Ashfeather?" I meowed. Her amber eyes were bright.

"I'm expecting Gorsetail's kits!" She exclaimed happily.

"That's great news!" I purred. "Let me check you over and see how you're coming along." I stood up and gently sniffed along her belly. There was an ever so slight swell round her belly, and I nosed the skin. "You grow into fine warriors, little kits." I whispered. Straightening up, I asked Ashfeather, "Have you had any sickness of nausea?"

"Nope." The furry grey she-cat shook her head.

"Difficulty breathing?" I queried.

"Not a thing." Ashfeather looked ecstatic.

"I don't see why you can't carry on your warrior duties for a little while then, as long as you take it easy. Come to me every few days for a check-up, and I'll tell you when it should be right to retire to the nursery."

"I know what I'm doing, Roawnleaf, honestly!" Ashfeather rolled her eyes. "I've done this before, you know."

"I know." I meowed, mischief glittering in my eyes. "But she-cats always think they should carry on with warrior duties longer than they should."

"Hey!" Ashfeather gave me a playful shove. I shooed her away good naturedly with my tail, then poked my head out of the den to fetch a piece of fresh kill.

Colours started dancing and swirling before my eyes. I stopped walking, and dizziness made my head spin. Before I knew what was happening, darkness slammed onto my vision and I crumpled to the floor.

I felt the full impact as I hit the ground, but I wasn't aware of it much, like I was dreaming. Faint, fuzzy voices surrounded me and I caught a few words.

"What?"

"Is he okay?"

"Someone help!"

I could barely distinguish anything. I was asleep, but I wasn't. I could hear, but I couldn't. Wait… this was the dream I had last night! Had StarClan tried to send me a warning?

* * *

**Ivypaw's POV**

My belly rumbled. I was starving! My eyelids were drooping, but I felt alive, alive, alive! I had spent the night by the Sky Oak with Silverstripe.

"I love you." He breathed. Our fur mingled and tails twined together.

"I love you too, Silverstripe." I pressed my muzzle against his, a purr rising in my throat.

"Hey, Ivypaw! You gonna stand there blocking the entrance all leaf-bare?" I banished the starlit sky from my head and turned around to see Yewpaw scowling behind me. Lowering my head with embarrassment, I trotted quickly towards the fresh kill pile. Rowanleaf was heading to the pile from his den. I felt a pang of anxiety. Had he noticed I was gone? I frowned, confused. Rowanleaf didn't look quite right. My mentor swayed on his paws, groaned, then plunged to the floor.

I raced over, leaping the fresh kill pile in a single bound and screeched to a halt beside the tawny red brown heap.

"Move away!" Give me some space!" I snapped at the rapidly growing crowd around me. Blood roared in my ears. I had no idea what to do!

"Give him thyme for shock." A voice breathed. Brightheart!

"Some cat go and get thyme." I called impatiently. Shellwhisker rushed off into Rowanleaf's den.

"Is he breathing?" Brightheart whispered. I lowered my ear to his chest. His heart was fluttering weakly, and his flank was rising and falling shallowly.

"Rub his chest." Brightheart urged. I massaged Rowanleaf's chest with my forepaws. Shellwhisker came rushing back and dropped a bundle of bristly stems at my paws.

"Is this is?" I sniffed rapidly. Thankfully, one of the herbs I could recognize was thyme, with its clean, sweet scent. I nodded briefly, then hesitated. What did I do?

"Give him some pulp to eat, then rub the rest into his chest." _Thanks, Brightheart! _I quickly chewed up the herb and spat it onto Rowanleaf's chest. I rubbed it in jerkily with one forepaw whilst I hooked the rest onto my claw and put it on Rowanleaf's lips. Slowly, he licked it up and swallowed.

"See if he can hear you." Brightheart advised. I leaned closer to Roawnleaf's face and meowed slowly and clearly,

"Roawnleaf, if you can hear me, twitch your ear twice." A few moments went by, then Rowanleaf's ear trembled and swivelled slightly, once, then twice. I heaved a sigh of relief. I think he would be okay.

"Some cat help me carry him to his nest." I ordered. Applefall, Willowheart and Blackfang darted forwards. Blackfang stood still and steady whilst Appleheart, Willowheart and I lifted Rowanleaf onto Blackfang's back. He groaned softly and fidgeted a little, but didn't wake up. Slowly, the big black tom moved to the bramble den with his medicine cat on his broad shoulders. I fussed around on each side, making sure he wasn't slipping off on either side.

Finally, Roawnleaf was laid in his nest.

"Leave him with me now." I meowed softly. The other cats moved quietly out of the den. I leaned over Rowanleaf. His breathing and heartbeat had steadied. I fetched a couple of poppy seeds from the herb cave and put them on Rowanleaf's lips. He licked them off, and soon enough his breathing deepened. _I think he'll be okay…_

**About a quarter moon later… (Third person again)**

"Before we share with StarClan, I would like to make Ivypaw a full medicine cat." Rowanleaf announced. Ivypaw's eye flew wide with shock. "She saved my life a quarter moon ago and is worthy of her full name." Ivypaw swallowed down a protest. Roawnleaf raised his head and called:

"I, Rowanleaf, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help will serve her Clan for many moons." Ivypaw looked nervous and unsure, but the other medicine cats didn't seem to notice. Shortleg looked warmly at her, with Pinepaw staring in awe. Redfire looked impatient as normal, but Lilywish and Vinetail looked excited to have a new medicine cat join them.

"Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Ivypaw hesitated, eyes clouding. _I can never be a medicine cat! _But another voice nagged at the back of her mind. _You've been waiting much longer than all the other apprentices for your name. Just say yes! _

"I do." She meowed quietly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat." Rowanleaf's eyes were glowing. "Ivypaw, from this moment you shall be known as Ivysplash. StarClan honours your reactions and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." Rowanleaf touched her head with his muzzle, and Ivysplash licked his shoulder.

"Share with StarClan, Ivysplash, and may they grant you good dreams." The medicine cats crowded around the Moonpool and lapped from the silvery water. Ivysplash shivered as the icy liquid slid down her throat. _It tastes like liquid starlight. _

"May StarClan grant me good dreams." The newly named medicine cat murmured as her eyelid slid shut and she slipped into sleep.

"Ivysplash!" She jerked awake and leaped to her paws, startled. She was in the place where she usually met StarClan, but it was different. The wind was chilly, and the branches on the evergreen trees were bare and dead. The grass was wilting beneath her paws.

"We see everything you do, Ivysplash. Be careful." Ivysplash whipped around, trying to detect the source of the voices. They echoed together in one clear meow.

_"One time, far from now, there will be an apprentice in your Clan who will change Thunder Clan forever. He will create a river of blood before his time comes. Kin of the creeper, a cat made of fire, he will be born from forbidden desire."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ivysplash called, trying not to let the note of terror in her voice show. She only got one reply.

"He is coming…"


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Yes, I know, I changed the name of the story, but tinybeavermonster gave a brilliant story name and I thought it suited better, so here we are!**

**BTW I noticed that…**

**In the alliances, Smoketail is meant to be having Shellwhisker's kits, not Emberstripes**

**And I missed Ivysplash/paw out. Oops!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've had it all written down but not enough time to type up, I've been working on my one-shot for FroggyClan writing comp. Take a look! s/10247890/1/Hoping-For-Someone**

**Soo enjoy people!**

* * *

**Two moons later**

**Ivyplash's POV**

Ivysplash took a deep breath.

"I'm expecting kits." Silverstripe looked delighted.

"I'm so proud of you, Ivysplash!" He purred. Ivysplash winced, anticipating his reaction to what she was about to say.

"I'm a medicine cat, Silverstripe! What am I going to do?"

"Give up your medicine cat duties." Silverstripe shrugged as though it was obvious. _Toms! _"You always wanted to be a warrior."

"It may not be that simple." Ivysplash warned him. "My Clanmates expect too much for me to just step down."

"They won't be bothered!" Silverstripe argued. "They all know you should be a warrior. Now's your chance!" Ivysplash flicked her tail uneasily.

"True. I'll put off telling for a little longer, though."

Silverstripe pressed close to her, and Ivysplash wondered if she could ever pull herself away from him soft fur, sweet scent, golden eyes…

"It'll all turn out fine, you'll see."

* * *

"Can I speak to you, Shimmerstar?" Ivysplash asked nervously at the mouth of her den.

"Sure." Shimmerstar waved the young medicine cat in with her tail. Maplecloud was in there too, her brilliant green gaze sharp with curiosity. Ivysplash paused, then stuttered out,

"Er, could I speak to you alone? And can Rowanleaf come?" Shimmerstar nodded, and turned to her deputy.

"Will you fetch Rowanleaf, please?" Maplecloud nodded and her tail tip disappeared from the den. A few moments later Rowanleaf came trotting in.

"What's goin…" He trailed off, obviously unnerved by the serious expression of his apprentice.

"I'm expecting kits." She announced. Shimmerstar looked shocked. Rowanleaf's gaze darkened.

"Whose kits?" He growled. Ivysplash gulped.

"Silverstripe's." Shimmerstar looked on with unexpected sympathy.

"What do you wish to do?" She asked, tipping her head.

"I want to be a warrior." A growl rumbled from deep within Rowanleaf's throat.

Ivysplash confronted both cats. "I'm a useless medicine cat! I have warrior skills. The only reason I'm a full medicine cat is because Brightheart told me how to help Rowanleaf when he collapsed!" she blurted out. Rowanleaf looked sheepish.

"Maybe I showed bad judgement when I made you a medicine cat so soon." He mumbled.

Shimmerstar nodded thoughtfully. "I did have my doubts about that." She admitted. Rowanleaf looked furious.

"Since you're so desperate to be a warrior, maybe we should just punish you be making you stay as a medicine cat." He growled. Ivysplash's eye widened in dismay.

"Please don't do that!" She begged. "Maybe having these kits is the wakeup call that you needed to realise I am a warrior!"

Rowanleaf scuffed the ground in frustration. "That's three seasons of wasted knowledge just gone!" He exclaimed angrily. Ivysplash flicked her tail.

"There are lots of new kits on the way." She meowed pointedly. "One of them may well have medicine cat skills." Rowanleaf nodded, although he still looked angry.

"It's settled then." Shimmerstar leaped lightly out of her nest and stretched. "We'll announce it at sunhigh. You can keep your nest in the medicine den until you have to move to the nursery-"

"Can I sleep with Silverstripe?" Ivysplash interrupted. Shimmerstar's eyes flashed for a split second, then she looked calm again and nodded.

"Very well. You can move to the warriors den until you move to the nursery. When you're kits become apprentices, you will move back to the warriors den. However, you will be assigned a mentor." Shimmerstar raised her tail for silence before Ivysplash complained. "You need to go through proper training before you can be a warrior. I will not strip you of your full name, but you will have to pass your final assessment and have a vigil before you can be a true warrior." Ivysplash dipped her head.

"Well, come on then. What are we waiting for?" Shimmerstar asked.

The three cats padded out of the den. Rowanleaf leaped down the rock tumble to take his place outside the medicine den. Ivysplash, heavy with her kits, stumbled down Highledge before sitting beneath it, looking out at the clearing ahead of her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." Shimmerstar yowled. Surprised heads poked out of dens. Gradually the Clan gathered in the clearing, their murmurings rising as they saw Ivysplash seated beneath Highledge.

She watched as Smoketail herded her kits, nearly six moons old, into the clearing and settled down beside them. Splashkit, Sootkit and Leafkit tumbled together, squeaking, before their mother gave each one a gentle cuff round the ear and they settled down. Starspirit heaved herself out of the nursery and sat with her paws stretched out in front of her, panting.

Shimmerstar rose to her paws, then meowed:

"Ivysplash is expecting kits." Yowls of shock met her words. Ivysplash wanted the floor to swallow her. Desperately, she searched out Silverstripe in the crowd, who blinked in reassurance.

"Whose kits are they?" Roseblossom called. Shimmerstar looked down at Ivysplash expectantly. She gulped.

"Silverstripe's." She called nervously. The caterwauls grew louder and more distressed.

"Enough!" Shimmerstar yowled for silence. The calls died down, but mutters still penetrated the silence.

"No other Clan needs to know that Ivysplash is expecting until her kits are born." Shimmerstar warned. "They only need to know that she no longer wishes to be a medicine cat and will step down to become a warrior." Shimmerstar leaned over Highledge and looked at Ivysplash. "Go and make yourself a nest in the warriors den. Ask some other cat to help you." Ashfeather caught her words, and shook her head.

"You're coming with me to the nursery, Ivysplash." She meowed. "You're only a little after me. I'll settle you down in the nursery, then you can relax until your kits are born." She ushered the young queen over to the nursery in a motherly manner. Ivysplash felt her heart warm slightly. _At least I'm not a _total _outcast, then._


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry, it's quite short, but very significant. xflowerpetalx, yesss... You were right! I guess it was kind obvious, buuut I couldn't think of anything else. Enjoy, and read and review on any plot ideas you might have!**

**Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

_Oh, StarClan, please let this be over soon! _Ivysplash gritted her teeth as another agonizing spasm rolled down through her, determined not to make a sound. Rowanleaf bent over her, looking concerned.

"Get a move on, little kits." He murmured, his brow creasing. "Your mother's tired and she needs to rest." Ivysplash had been kitting for most of the night, and dawn was beginning to streak the sky. Starspirit's kit, Greykit, poked her head over the edge of Ivysplash's nest, her pale green eyes wide and curious. She was about four moons old.

"Why haven't the kits come yet?" She squeaked. Ashfeather's kits, Scorchkit and Cloudkit, two toms, both came rushing clumsily after her. They weren't even two moons yet. Ashfeather leaned from her nest and gathered the kits away with her thick tail.

"You can greet the kits when they're born." She meowed sternly. "Go and ask Sparklepelt if she'll tell you a story." The kittens immediately rushed out of the den, squealing excitedly.

_Oh! _Another wave of sharp agony rolled over Ivysplash and she pushed with all her might with a screech, and heard a rustle and a squeal as her first kit was born. Rowanleaf bent over and nipped the sack, and the kit started wailing.

"A tom." Rowanleaf was still concentrating on the queen who had been his former apprentice. "Push again!" He warned. Ivysplash heaved and yowled, and another wet bundle slid into his nest. Rowanleaf nipped the sack, then started licking the kits' fur the wrong way to warm it up. After a moment, it let out a feeble wail. Rowanleaf pushed the two kits to Ivysplash's belly where they squirmed blindly towards the scent of milk.

"The second one's a she-cat. They're both healthy kits." Rowanleaf reported. Ivysplash bent over her nest to look at her kits. _My own kits! _The she-cat was small and lithe, with beautiful silver markings like her mother and father. The tom was sturdy and strong. Ivysplash could hardly contain her gasp as she set eyes upon her son's pelt. It was a dark, fiery ginger. A beam of sun came in through the tangled roots of the beech tree and bramble den, lighting the little kit's fur up like a… _A cat made of fire! _Ivysplash tried to supress a shiver of dread. Was this cat, her own son, the cat in the prophecy StarClan had given her?

"Can I see the kits?" Ivysplash shook her thoughts away as she saw Silverstripe poking his head into the den.

"Of course." Ivsplash moved her tail so her mate could look at his son and daughter.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Silverstripe exclaimed. He stroked his tail over the she-cat, who was suckling peacefully.

"She looks like the light made by the stars at night." He murmured. "Could we call her Moonkit?"

"That's perfect!" Ivysplash purred. "Can we call the tom Sunkit?" Silverstripe nodded, his eyes glowing.

"Sunkit and Moonkit." He murmured. "Welcome to ThunderClan, little ones." Ivysplash echoed his words. _Let us hope that your name is true to your nature, little Sunkit. _She thought. _Otherwise disaster will engulf us all. _


	7. Chapter 5

**Soo, hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, just been checking out other stuff on the website. It's quite short, too.**

**So, I was thinking that when I've finished Eye Of The Storm, I should do another Warriors story when I can ask for OC's from reviewers. Is that a good idea? PM/Review and tell me what you think XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Three moons later, Sunkit's POV**

"What have I told you about staying out of the warriors den?" Sunkit retreated from the beech den hastily to see Ivysplash looming over him disapprovingly.

Sunkit shrugged. "I want to see what it's like!" He complained. "You never let me look long enough to see what's going on!" Ivysplash rolled her eyes disapprovingly, but Sunkit could see she wasn't really angry.

"Go play with Moonkit, Scorchkit and Cloudkit. They might keep you occupied for a while." Ivysplash moved off to the fresh-kill pile, whilst Sunkit hopped and skipped through the clearing and came to a halt outside the nursery.

"Moonkit? Where are you?" He called into the entrance of the nursery. A moment later, Ashfeather's smoky grey head popped out.

"Don't yowl so loud, Sunkit." She scolded. "You'll wake up my kits." Sunkit scuffed the ground with his paws.

"Sorry." He muttered. So, if Scorchkit and Cloudkit were asleep, where was Moonkit?

"Have you seen Moonkit?" Sunkit asked. Ashfeather shook her head.

"Last time I saw her she was getting some fresh-kill this morning." She meowed. Sunkit sighed. He hoped his sister wasn't with the senior warriors again. Moonkit was always hanging around Silverstripe and the older warriors like she was special, and she never seemed to have enough time for her brother. Dejectedly, Sunkit walked away from the nursery and came outside the medicine den. Rowanleaf always listened to him and took more interest in him, rather than fussing over Moonkit. Maybe he could find her.

"Hello, Sunkit." Rowanleaf was grooming in his nest. Sunkit poked his head further into the den.

"Have you seen Moonkit?" He asked. Rowanleaf shook his head. "No, I'm afraid." Rowanleaf paused for a moment, thinking, then spoke. "How about you come and help me for a while whilst Moonkit is busy?" He asked. Sunkit nodded. _Maybe it'll take my mind off everyone favouring Moonkit._ Rowanleaf poked his head into the cave in the medicine den where he stored his herbs.

"I'm going to pass a pile of herbs out, one by one." He called, his voice echoing eerily on the stone. "You arrange them across the den, and see if you can find which leaves and plants are past their best."

One by one, a pile of soft green leaves, berries, roots and flowers piled up in the den. Sunkit started rifling through the closest pile of leaves, hooking out anything old looking with his claws and tossing it over his shoulder. Rowanleaf came back out of the cave and shook his head when he saw Sunkit rifling through the leaves. There was a rapidly growing pile of rubbish mounting in a pool of green-leaf sunshine. "No, don't do it like that." Rowanleaf padded to another pile of berries. "Look at each one separately, and if it looks off colour, shrivelled, or has a musty scent, _then _you can put it to be discarded. Be more careful as you check through." Sunkit nodded, a look of intense concentration coming over his features. Slowly, the two cats went through all the herbs in the store until all of the piles were fresh and orderly.

Sitting back on his haunches with a sigh of relief, Rowanleaf studied the work he had done with satisfaction. "You did a good job there, Sunkit." He meowed approvingly. Sunkit felt like he was glowing.

"Thanks, Rowanleaf!" Along the way, the medicine cat had showed him a few herbs and what they were used for. Sunkit found it really interesting that some simple leaves and seeds could do so much! The praise from Rowanleaf made him feel wanted, like he was just as important as Moonkit. With a slight start, Sunkit realised that whilst he had been working, he had forgotten all about Moonkit and her tendency to hang around with the warriors. _I'll show her I can be important, too!_


	8. Chapter 6

**Short, but this should have enough impact to make up for it. I got this plot from a brilliant book I've read, ****_'What's Left Of Me'_****. If you've ever read it, you'll know the plot. Sshh, don't give it away! Have a guess at what I'm setting up. Hint: It's probably not what you're thinking. Do you like it? Review and tell me!**

**Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

"Moonkit? Moonkit!" Moonkit turned her head from her conversation with an apologetic look at Silverstripe to see who was calling her. "Moonkit, come play!" Moonkit stifled an irritated sigh. Sunkit was always bugging her, moaning at her to play mouse chase, 'like a normal kit'. She liked finding out more about the Clans with Silverstripe, who always answered her questions and talked to her like she was an equal, not some little kit to be mocked. She liked that someone valued her curiosity and intelligence.

Silverstripe looked to where his second kit was sitting dejectedly outside the nursery, tail drooping. "You should go and play with him, you know." He told Moonkit. She rolled her eyes. _Mouse chase is boring! _She thought inwardly. Out loud, she meowed,

"I'm not in the mood, maybe he can play with Greypaw; I'm talking to you." Silverstripe looked mildly annoyed, but didn't complain. Instead, he flicked his ear to Moonkit as he turned and went to sit by Sunkit. Moonkit flicked her tail crossly. _I was really enjoying that conversation! _Sighing, she followed her father and sat down on the other side of Sunkit. "I'll play with you if you want." Moonkit offered, inwardly hoping he'd say no. Sunkit looked up, more hopeful.

"Really?" He meowed, making Moonkit wince. He clearly thought that if she would play with him today, then she would play with him every time he wanted. Moonkit was about to open her jaws, when something strange happened. Sunkit jerked in a single spasm, so slight that only Moonkit noticed. Then he stilled, and the expression in his eyes changed to a satisfied contempt.

"We can see right through you." He meowed. Something about his voice unnerved Moonkit. It was his, but not quite. Slightly different, like a twin. "We can see your thoughts, your reluctance to have anything to do with us. We know you don't really like us." _Why is he speaking like there's another cat next to him? _"We are two. There is Sunkit, a weakling. And then there is me." Moonkit was starting to feel freaked out. Her brother was talking in virtually the same voice, but talked in a different way, more confident and cocksure. _Something's going on. Something I almost don't want to know about…_


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry I've been so slow to update, I've been busy with end of year exams (not GCSE's quite yet), so haven't had as much time with coming back to school from holidays and all. All my updates will be a lot slower until mid May, then they'll speed up a bit till the second half of June, then it'll all be pretty hectic till the end of the year, really, mid July. So, just letting ya know! Don't expect updating too fast, but I'll still be forging on.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

(All of Sunkit's POV's will have to be in first person from now on)

I struggled desperately to try and get control of our body again, but he was holding fast.

_Let me out, Darkkit! _I begged to him. He had taken control!

_We agreed to let me do the talking, Darkkit. They'll know that I'm not the only one inside our head! _I could hear Darkkit's snort in our mind, though he didn't say it verbally.

_You're doing it all wrong. You're weak, hanging around with that mouse fodder of a medicine cat, messing around with leaves. I can do so much better! _

_But why did you tell Moonkit? She _can't _know!_

_She would have found out eventually _I could hear the contempt in his voice, the don't care-ish attitude that would give him away.

_Let me back! _With a heave, I mentally wrestled Darkkit from motor control and pushed him back again. I could see through our eyes that Moonkit had registered the slight change that meant that Darkkit had gone and I was back. I decided the only way to get away with this was to turn it into a joke.

"We will destroy you." I droned, desperately thinking of something to break the serious air and turn it into a trick. Moonkit opened her jaws to yowl aloud to Silverstripe, who was still sitting beside the kits, but with a distant, faraway expression that reassured me that he hadn't heard anything. Quickly to stop any more trouble, I broke the ominous look on our face and burst out laughing. I thought it was pretty convincing, actually.

"Your face!" I gasped when I could speak again, our sides hurting. "Your face was hilarious!" Moonkit looked unnerved, as if she still didn't believe me. "Classic! Just classic! 'We will destroy you!' I can't believe you fell for _that_!" Moonkit's face relaxed a little and a small smile grew on her muzzle.

_Weakling, weakling. _Darkkit taunted in our head.

_You nearly gave us away! You _cannot _do that! _Darkkit just snorted again, dismissing my words. _I have control, Darkkit. You must never do that again._ I had a feeling that he hadn't taken notice of a word I had just said. This was going to be hard.

"Hey, Cloudkit, can I play with you?" I asked the snowy white kit later that moon. He was relatively friendly, nicer than Scorchkit.

_Not friendly. _Weak._ He's a wimp. Dispose of him!_

_For StarClan's sake, Darkkit! Will you just shut up! You're being stupid._

_You need to choose your friends more carefully. We want someone like Scorchkit, strong and proud, fierce, not weak and unable to make a challenge like Cloudkit._

My _friends, Darkkit, not ours. You're not in control here, and never will be. _

All I heard was a dark chuckle._ We'll see._

Pushing Darkkit's taunts to the back of our mind, we crouched down in front of Cloudkit, waving our tail.

"We'll fight." I growled playfully. "I'll pounce, and let's see who wins." Cloudkit nodded, looking eager.

_That's more like it. Fighting with teeth and claws, I hope._

_No, I'm not a savage, Darkkit. _I ignored him and focused back on Cloudkit. We stiffened, judging our position, then leaped. We landed straight on ahead of him and bowled him over, pummelling his back with our soft forepaws. Suddenly, I felt pushed away as Darkkit took control and slid out our sharp claws and started raking them ruthlessly down Cloudkit's spine, who shrieked in surprise. I wasted no time in fighting against Darkkit and wrenching motor control back off him, jumping off Cloudkit and sheathing our claws at once. I wouldn't put it past Darkkit to sink our teeth into Cloudkit's neck.

"Cloudkit, I'm so sorry!" I gasped. The white kit glared accusingly at me, then went wailing off to the medicine den,

"Rowanleaf! Rowanleaf! Sunkit _hurt _me!" I heaved a great sigh, then followed him. I'd have to explain my sudden change of mind – quite literally – sooner or later.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you, Cloudkit. I just got a bit over excited. I'm sorry." Cloudkit ignored my apology and pointedly turned his back on me, making Rowanleaf shift as he inspected the deep gouges of flesh and fur that had been ripped away from his back by our claws. I winced. Rowanleaf looked at me disapprovingly.

"Sunkit, you should never get your claws out in a practise bout, especially as you're too young to even be fighting. Go to your nest now and think about what you've done. You're never to let your temper get the better of you again." I lowered my head so Rowanleaf wouldn't see the anger in my eyes.

"Sorry, Rowanleaf. I won't do it again." The medicine cat merely flicked his tail and dismissed me.

I ran into the nursery and curled up with my tail over my eyes. I had lost the respect of the only cat who seemed to like me, and now Cloudkit hated me too! And all because of Darkkit.

_Darkkit, you fox heart! You stupid piece of badger dung! Rowanleaf _hates _me now and Cloudkit will probably never speak to me again! _Darkkit purred. _That's exactly what I wanted. Cloudkit is weak, he isn't worthy of my company. Rowanleaf is just a stupid cat who thinks he can be a good warrior by throwing leaves around and ramming them down cats' throats. I'm better off without them. _My fury spilled over.

I _am in control here! _I _am the one who is in their company, not you! _I _am the cat they all see, and it should never _ever _be you! _I _choose _my _friends, and you're not ever going to even have a look in again. Not now._

Darkkit didn't even seem fazed by my fury. _We'll see, Sunkit. _He purred silkily.


	10. Update

**Hey, can I have some help? I'm kinda stuck for ideas and I don't know what to do now! Please could you PM or review me if you have any ideas about where the plot could go? Any OC's that you think could come in and help/stir trouble/be a cat are also welcome. Moderate detail, but a list: 'Loyal, kind, nice' won't cut it.**

**Name:**

**Pelt and eyes:**

**Character:**

**History:**

**Clan/rogue/loner/etc:**

**Kin:**

**Thanks! And so that this isn't a non-content chapter, here's something random!**

* * *

_One time, far from now, there will be an apprentice in your Clan who will change Thunder Clan forever. _

_He will create a river of blood before his time comes. _

_Kin of the creeper, _

_A cat made of fire, _

_He will be born from forbidden desire._

_A cat of two sides,_

_Will the Moon discover,_

_The two different cats,_

_That live in her brother?_


	11. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the character from Petalwish and the suggestions from Gingeh. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

"Moonkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Shimmerstar paused, taking in the sight of her Clan listening raptly before her. Silverstripe and Ivysplash looked on at their kits with shining eyes. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw." Moonpaw bounced at her new name.

_When will it be our turn?_

"Thunderstrike, you are ready to take on an apprentice." Shimmerstar continued. Thunderstrike looked cool, as if he had expected it all along. "You had received excellent training from Russetclaw, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be Moonpaw's mentor, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Moonpaw touched noses with Sageleap and the pair stood aside to let me come through. _Yes! I hope I get a good mentor._

_Hope _we _get a good mentor, Sunkit. _I ignored Darkkit completely. This was _my _time to become an apprentice.

"Sunkit, step forward." Shimmerstar called. "Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw."

_And I am Darkpaw._

"Icewing, it is time for you to take another apprentice." Sunpaw cast his gaze to the silvery white she-cat. _She's a good choice. Wise, calm, gentle and a good hunter._

_You mean weak, weak, weak and weak. _Darkpaw taunted. _I think that's a good thing, to keep you in order. _I thought, but without sharing it with Darkpaw.

"You have received excellent training from your former mentor, and you have shown yourself to be swift and wise. You will be Sunpaw's mentor, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." I walked to where my new mentor was standing below Highledge. Icewing looked satisfied with me. She leant down to touch noses with me. As I straightened up again, she looked at me up and down with satisfaction. "I think that you will be a fantastic apprentice." She meowed.

"I think that you will be a fantastic mentor." Sunpaw meowed back happily.

_Urrgghh, that's so pathetic. Get our claws out; battle training here we come!_

_You're not getting our claws out again after what you did to Cloudpaw. _He had never been friendly with us since.

Moonpaw's POV

"Right, we're going on a tour of the territory." Thunderstrike meowed briefly. Moonkit wanted to bounce with excitement, but pressed down the urge. She had to act like a dignified apprentice now. "What is our territory like? Is it far?" Moonpaw asked, ready to create a visual map of her home in her mind, ready to go through whenever she needed.

"You'll see when we get there." Thunderstrike meowed shortly. Moonpaw's tail drooped for a second, then her high spirits returned. "Can you tell me about all the other Clans? What are they like?"

"They're just like us. Now save your breath for the territory. You'll need your energy." Moonkit felt dejected. She just wanted to know about the territory. Why wouldn't he answer any of her questions?

(Sunpaw's POV again)

_I looked around the sunlit copse. _What a lovely place! _The forest was at the height of green-leaf, with birds lazily calling from unseen perches. The light, airy scent of sweet pollen drifted its way towards me and I sneezed as the smell tickled my nose. _

_"__Sunpaw." I looked around, not too alarmed in such a beautiful place. I finally spotted a young she-cat standing before me. She was a small, pretty creature with a soft pale yellow pelt and delicate ginger paws. Her amber eyes, however, sparkled with personality. _

_"__Who are you?" I asked. _

_"__I am Sundance. I am kin of your mother's kin, from a very long time ago. I thought you might want a friend." My heart lifted. A friend! Something I hadn't ever had, not really. Then my heart sank again. Darkpaw would just ruin this, like he had ruined every friendship he had tried to create._

_"__Don't worry, little one. Darkpaw won't ruin this one." Sundance meowed softly. I started. How did she know about him? And furthermore, how did she know he wouldn't destroy this friendship? _

_"__Look inside your head." Sundance urged. "Do you sense your brother?" _

_Darkpaw? I send out hesitantly. There was no reply. As I concentrated, I realised that my head was mine, and mine alone for the first time in my life._

_"__W-wow!" I stammered. "How-"_

_"__You do not share your mind when you come to StarClan." She interrupted gently. "You may look a little different, too." I padded over to a nearby puddle and took a glance. I _was _different! My eyes, instead of being amber, were a pure and deep midnight blue. My ears were slightly bigger and fluffier, and my ginger stripes were more of a leaf dappled pattern. I looked… like the true me! I turned back to Sundance, who was standing still, waiting for me to turn back. "Can you be my friend? _Really _my friend?" I asked. "Can you help me deal with Darkpaw?" Sundance touched my ear gently with her slim tail. _

_"__There is much that I will help you with, Sunpaw. I will help you come over challenges that confront you; I will guide you through your destiny. I will do all in StarClan's power to aid you." I was _nearly_ convinced. _

_"__Promise?"_

_"__Promise."_


	12. Chapter 9

**Hello! This is one of my hardest working chapters, and I finished it in just over an hour! Thanks again to Petalwish for Sundance and the two characters we're about to meet (I won't say, it'll spoil it)!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

_Why does Thunderstrike have to be such a brat? _Moonpaw wondered. She had been apprenticed to him for two moons now, and he never accepted her questions, queries, or even her speaking hardly at all! She found herself so unhappy when she was being mentored, she had learnt more from Silverstripe and Ivysplash that her very own mentor! Even Rowanleaf had taught her more about basic remedies than Thunderstrike had taught her about being a warrior.

She was lightly snoozing in her nest, waiting for sleep to take her. All the other apprentices had long ago fallen asleep, but she still had some time until she joined them. Moonpaw waved her tail restlessly. _Maybe a walk will clear my head. _Silently, so as not to wake anyone, she padded out of the apprentices den and crossed the clearing. She walked straight past Shellwhisker, who was on guard, sitting still as stone by the thorn tunnel. _Huh._ Moonpaw thought he would've noticed an apprentice walk straight past him. Moonpaw walked through the territory, admiring the new-leaf beauty of the night. Bees lazily flew around, not yet asleep. A cool, fresh breeze ruffled Moonpaw's shiny fur. The grass was long and wild, thriving on the sudden sunshine and damp weather. Flowers were blossoming on every plant, in a breath taking array of colour. The silver moonlight filtering through the trees made the dew forming on every growing thing sparkle with a light that one could only see on such a night that Moonpaw was in. The light, though Moonpaw could not see it, made her already silver fur glitter and shimmer like the Moonstone from the forest, and turned her eyes a starting shade of vibrant but light emerald with silver sparkles.

Moonpaw walked for some time, looking around in wonder at her territory in a view she hadn't ever discovered. Finally, the trees broke away and the lake lay ahead of her, rippling and catching the silver starlight like a Moonpool that could swallow the sky. Moonpaw sat contentedly near the water's shore, listening to the gentle murmur of the waves lapping against the shore.

A crunch of pebbles on the shingle made Moonpaw turn around. To her slight confusion, she saw a cat she had never seen before. _She looks quite a lot like me. _She was a pretty silver grey tabby with small white paws and dappled markings. Her blue eyes had the depth and knowledge of a very wise spirit.

"Who are you?" Moonpaw asked, eager to know who she was. Taking a deep breath, she couldn't scent RiverClan, ShadowClan or WindClan, just cool water and rock. _Wait… _Moonpaw took another sniff and confirmed what she had thought. Underneath the cool scents clinging to the stranger's fur, there was the warm tang of ThunderClan scent. "Are you from ThunderClan?"

The newcomer purred. "You are very observant, little one. Yes, I was in ThunderClan a long time ago, and I watch over them still from the stars."

Moonpaw was fascinated. "Are you from StarClan?"

"Yes, I am. You remind me lot of myself, you know. We share the same hunger for knowledge and justice."

Moonpaw was trembling with excitement. Finally, she had found someone who was like her! Someone who could answer her questions, her chatter, and her grown up attitude as if she was an equal, not a pesky little kit!

"Will you answer my questions?" Moonpaw asked with a trembling voice, barely daring to hope.

The silver cat chuckled softly. "I will do more than that, Moonpaw. I will guide you and help you where Thunderstrike and your parents cannot. Would you like that?"

Moonpaw felt ready to jump up and down for joy.

"Yes! Oh, yes, that would be perfect!" She almost squealed, then calmed down. "I've always searched for someone to be my true friend. Can you do that?"

"Of course. We're more similar to each other than I realised."

Moonpaw was ecstatic! Then she remembered something.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Rainsplash."

* * *

"Come on, stretch higher! Even a kit could reach further than that!" The raven black tom fell back onto all fours, dark amber eyes stretched wide with strain. The blood red ginger claw-shaped marking that marred his perfect black pelt stretched and contracted as the cat's flanks heaved for breath. "Can I rest now?" Another, older cat cuffed the younger one sharply over the head, making his head spin.

"True warriors _never _rest just when they get tired. Only when blood pools from their wounds and they cannot rise from the ground. Now, try again!" Grunts of effort echoed through the thick, dark air and skinny, leafless trees, coated in slimy moss and lichen. The black tom jumped and swiped on two legs, reaching higher to the cream paws coaxingly dangling out of his reach. The older cat's red pelt sliced through with jet black stripes was thick and coated with scars. His long, almost elegant muzzle was criss-crossed with scarlet marks. His powerful shoulders rippled with strength, and the long, sharp claws that protruded from his large cream paws scoured deep scratches in the rotting ground.

When this gruelling exercise had gone on for several minutes, the older cat finally dropped his forepaws and let the black tom sink to his paws.

"Am I getting better, Crimsonblood?" He asked eagerly, a dangerously rabid hunger gleaming in his dark eyes.

Crimsonblood sharply nodded once with a grunt. "You're improving Darkpaw. Tomorrow night, we'll work on mental strength. A few more sessions and you should be able to take control from Sunpaw once and for all." Darkpaw's face distorted into an expression of greed and insane want of power, making his eyes like the starved ones of a wolf ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey.

"I will have power." He vowed, flashing his gleaming white teeth.


	13. Chapter 10

**Yeess! Managed to get two updates in a row! Do you like? Review and tell me!**

* * *

Moonpaw stretched in her nest. It was nearly moonhigh, and all the other apprentices were softly snoring in their nests. She watched Sunpaw for a moment, and seeing the tender look on his face, she knew that she was glad that she had such a good brother.

Moonpaw regularly went down to the lakeside at night to meet Rainsplash, and as she poked her head out of the apprentice's den and peered up at the clear sky, she decided that it would be a fine night to go out.

Quietly, she tiptoed out of the den and headed towards the thorn tunnel. Rainsplash had told her that whenever she goes to leave for a meeting at the lake, no other car would notice her coming and going, and she would wake up in her nest the next morning as if she had slept the whole night.

Moonpaw took her time on the journey through ThunderClan territory; the night was very much like the first time she had met Rainsplash. But unknown to her, she wasn't alone with her starry mentor as her paws crunched on the pebbly lakeshore. An unknown presence stalked her from the shadows, just watching.

"Rainsplash, I wanted to ask you something."

"You usually do." Rainsplash purred. What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking, are there herbs that can cure every illness?"

Rainsplash shook her elegant head. "No, Moonpaw. There are many things that herbs cannot cure."

"Like what?" Moonpaw asked eagerly, her eyes taking on the look that overcame her when knowledge was dangled in front of her.

Rainsplash settled herself comfortably beneath her. "Well, herbs can never mend a broken heart. Only time can patch up the cracks. Even then, those marks can never truly heal." Moonpaw's gaze softened. "Another thing that there is no herbal cure is snakebite."

"Oh!" Moonpaw exclaimed softly. "I know about that. Honeyfern got bitten by a snake, but there was no herb to cure the agony that blazed throughout her and ended her life." Moonpaw often spoke in such a poetic way as she learnt new words and experiences.

The two cats sat in silence for a few moments.

"I want to find a cure to snakebite." Moonpaw meowed suddenly. "I want to be able to heal a broken heart. I don't want to be a warrior with Thunderstrike telling me what to do. I want to be a medicine cat!"

Rainsplash stiffened suddenly. "Someone is watching us." She hissed. "You will wake up by the lakeshore." Darkness rolled over Moonpaw's vision. Blinking open her eyes, she found herself lying on the stripe of soft grass above the lakeshore, her fur heavy with dew. Shaking herself thoroughly to rid her pelt of water and her head of fear, Moonpaw looked around. There! The gleam of two amber eyes in the shadows put Moonpaw immediately on her guard. "Who's there?" She called out warily. A small, red figure emerged from the inky darkness. Moonpaw felt a surge of anger.

"Scorchpaw!" She exclaimed. "For StarClan's sake, what are you doing here?" Scorchpaw just stood there, looking snarky and arrogant.

"I could ask you the same thing." He mewed, a cocky smirk on his muzzle. "Coming out here at the dead of night? Are you crazy?" Moonpaw heaved a silent sigh of relief. Rainsplash had concealed their conversation from Scorchpaw. All he had seen was her falling asleep on the lakeshore. But then she instantly went on the defensive, partly infuriated by Scorchpaw's attitude, partly terrified that Rainsplash _hadn't _concealed their words and that he had heard every sentence.

"I can do what I like!" She snapped. "It was such a lovely night; I thought I'd go out."

"Looking for someone to share it with?" Scorchpaw asked in a silky smooth purr, suddenly turning on the charm. Moonpaw felt heat fire through her, due to embarrassment, and her blood boil, due to raging anger.

"How dare you!" She spat, her fur rising. "Leave me alone!" Scorchpaw surveyed her with an icy cool, almost pitying gaze, then shrugged.

"Fine." He flicked his tail as he turned around, then sauntered back into the woodland. Moonpaw stormed across the lakeside, fuming. _How dare he! _How dare he just swagger in and act like he had been chosen by StarClan!

Moonpaw let out a frustrated yowl. Now she didn't know what Rainsplash would say to her new vision. Then she calmed down a little, remembering what she had said just before that arrogant furball interrupted. _I'm going to be a medicine cat! _She could feel the new-found ambition spiralling like a bird in her chest. Focusing on that thought alone, she crept back through her territory, into her nest, and curled up to dreams of a medicine cat's future.

* * *

**Ooh, dramatic! Anyone shipping MoonxScorch yet? Unlikely, I know, but does it suck?**


	14. Chapter 11

**Wow, it's been ages since I've updated this little number! I'm not making any commitments to this; I just decided to update xD**

_"__You want to be a medicine cat?" _Shimmerstar repeated in dubious surprise. Moonpaw swallowed then nodded. "Yes, I do." Shimmerstar looked thoughtful.

"The medicine talent was in the family after all, then." She murmured softly, almost to herself. Moonpaw cocked her head, curious, but didn't ask.

"You will have to ask Rowanleaf, of course." Moonpaw flicked her tail-tip back and forth with restless energy, her eyes flitting from Shimmerstar's doubtful expression to the pondering gleam in her eyes. "And I am certainly not breaking the news to Thunderstrike." A throaty chuckle escaped her. "That is for you to do. How I would love to be a bird on a branch in that conversation." Then she straightened her back regally and all humour dissolved from her eyes.

Moonpaw felt an intriguing mix of dismay and breath taking anticipation as she dipped her head humbly to Shimmerstar.

"Yes, Shimmerstar. I'll go tell him now." Feeling lighter than the downiest feather drifting through the wind, Moonpaw frisked down the tumble of rocks below Highledge and went to seek her condescending mentor with glee.

**Sunpaw's POV**

"Sundance?" I opened my eyes into the airy clearing I meet her in. As ever, the gentle touch of new-leaf was in the air as soft green buds exploded from every plant and a breath taking array of flowers bloomed in the wild grass, making the air fragrant with the scent. A little spark of happiness popped inside me as I saw Sundance's gentle face peeking out from behind a clump of ferns.

"Sundance!" I purred, padding softly over to where my only friend was stretched out luxuriously in the golden sunlight pooling on the soft grass. She didn't reply, just blinked warmly at me as I tucked my paws underneath me and settled down in the warmth, my pelt brushing hers slightly. Then I remembered what I had come to say and my blissful mood evaporated like dew burning away at sunhigh.

"Sundance, I'm going to lose my sister. She- she wants to become a medicine cat." A flurry of emotion swirled inside me. How did I really feel about it? I wasn't sure if I was happy for her, saddened because of losing her to StarClan's mysteries, or just plain confused.

Sundance began to groom paws with deft, delicate strokes. "If that is what makes her truly happy," She meowed between licks, "You should be happy for her. Haven't you thought that the relentless thirst for knowledge inside her could be satisfied by taking on a medicine cat's duties? The restlessness she has felt by training to become a warrior could shape her personality, her soul. But taking it away by giving her what she desires could equally do the same."

I nodded wonderingly, realising that Sundance was unnervingly correct.

"I guess it makes me feel sad to know that she's finally found her calling, whilst I'm stuck here trying to get Darkpaw out of my head." I sighed forlornly.

Sundance whisked her tail along my dappled ginger flank. "You'll get the better of him, but remember one thing. Darkpaw isn't necessarily just evil that should be disposed of. There is hope, if only a little, that he could repent his ways and reject evil. Having both of you as a joint good personality could be shaping _your _soul, little one." I murmured my agreement absentmindedly, my thoughts becoming drowsy as the brilliant sunlight warmed my fur and Sundance's rhythmic grooming lulled me into a contented doze.

**Darkpaw's POV**

"Soon, I _will_ have control!" Darkpaw vowed, slashing his unnaturally long claws into the murky soil. Crimsonblood howled his agreement, his red eyes glowing with hunger for power.

"Why should you be made to skulk in the shadows of Sunpaw's mind?" Crimsonblood's low snarl held bitterness and remorse, stirring emotions in Darkpaw, who growled.

"I never should have been the inferior one. I have true power!" The black tom's muscles ripped under his battle-scarred pelt.

"You will take your revenge on every single weakling in ThunderClan. They only home the _weak, _the timid and cowardly. They all deserve to drown in blood! Why would they treat you any better than they treated me? My family disowned me for no reason, my mate _betrayed _me with the Clan deputy! I should have killed every last one of them when I had the chance." Crimsonblood paused, his red rippled flanks heaving. His eyes cooled from red-hot anger to steely determination, icy cold and void of passion. "But now I have you, Darkpaw." He purred, his tail stroking along Darkpaw's flank. "You will avenge both of us, and drown ThunderClan in darkness!" The scarlet claw-slash marks on Darkpaw's flanks seemed to melt and drip off his side, drowning him in a reeking pool of blood.

"To vengeance!" Both cats hissed, their eyes glowing and teeth glinting.


End file.
